1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic brush in which a stem is vertically formed at a cap screw-engaged with a cosmetic container, and more particular, to a cosmetic brush in which a tuft of bristles automatically gets in and out of the inside of a supporting tube by rotating the cap so as to be screw-engaged or screw-disengaged with/from the container, so that problems such as bending or spreading of the tuft of bristles and the like generated due to its twist can be prevented when rotating the tuft of bristles in a liquid cosmetics having high-viscosity.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, in case of make-up with liquid cosmetic products such as lip gross, mascara, eye liner, and nail varnish by using a cosmetic brush, as a cap mounted at an upper portion of the stem where a tuft of bristles is implanted is screw-engaged with a cosmetic container, a user can conveniently carry the liquid cosmetic product in a state where the stem and the tuft of bristles is kept in the cosmetic container. If necessary, the user can apply make-up with the cosmetic brush stained with liquid cosmetics after removing the cap from the cosmetic container.
In the prior art, however, when the tuft of bristles is rotated in the liquid cosmetics having a high-viscosity upon screw-coupling the cap and the cosmetic container with each other, the tuft of bristles is twisted and tangled due to the resistance against the liquid cosmetics.
Consequently, since a user cannot properly apply make-up to where the liquid cosmetic is needed with the tangled bristles, it causes a waste of the liquid cosmetic due to the tangled bristles, and also a refined make-up is not operated.
The tendency of development of various liquid cosmetics having a high-viscosity is, especially in the present day, increased and also the liquid cosmetic gains increasing viscosity in proportion to its usage due to the volatilization of the solvent, and hence there is a great need for a cosmetic brush which can minimize the tangle of the bristles thereof.
Further, an inlet of the cosmetic container is coupled to an inner cap thereof having an inlet/outlet hole formed thereon, which is inclined so as to be gradually narrowed in its diameter toward its lower end, and by which the liquid cosmetic stained on the stem is wiped when the stem gets in and out of the inlet/outlet hole.
Thus, since the stem gets in and out of the inlet/outlet hole in such a manner as to be in close contact with the inner circumferential surface thereof, compressed air is produced inside of the container when the stem is inserted into the inlet/outlet hole of the inner cap, such as where a piston is inserted into a cylinder.
Since the pumping effect by which the liquid cosmetic is pushed up is induced by such compressed air, there occurs a problem in that the cap is stained by the liquid cosmetic which flows into the inside of the cap through a gap between the inlet/outlet hole of the inner cap and the stem.